


We didn't start the fire (It was always burning since the world's been turning)

by klazomaniac



Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: Tubbo reflects on the responsibility he's been given.
Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026952
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	We didn't start the fire (It was always burning since the world's been turning)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!SPOILERS FOR THE FESTIVAL STREAM!!!!!
> 
> me: has two one shots I should be working on
> 
> also me: haha drabbles go brrrrr

When Wilbur called him to where they were watching the festival, he had forgotten completely about his plan. About the plan to destroy the entirety of Manburg, with everyone inside of it.

It was a simple plan, yet Tubbo found himself hesitating in adding the line into the speech. The sentence that would signal Wilbur to blow everything up.

He wanted to go back to before the wars and destruction. When he could tend to his bees, when he could hang out with Tommy.

Instead, he now has to face the fact that no matter what happens, someone is going to get hurt, and its going to be because of him saying that dumb line.

That's why he was surprised when Wilbur let him decide whether or not to say it.

That was... surprising. 

In a way, he was angry. He didn't know what to do. Maybe Wilbur was right when he said he was a 'yes-man'. Someone who obeyed orders from anyone, no matter the side they were on. After all, he obeyed Schlatt, didn't he?

Then again, was Schlatt actually the bad guy? He wanted to make this festival so that people could have fun, and that's not something you would do if you were bad, right?

Not to mention, they would be blowing up everyone in the festival. Niki, Eret.... Fundy. All of them. Even if they were on Pogtopia's side. If they were standing in that crowd, then they would be dead. That was it.

So, while everyone was having fun at the festival, Tubbo took a minute to himself to read over his speech. The speech he had spent hours on to make sure it was perfect. Right at the end, there sat the sentence that would be used as a detonator.

Did Schlatt deserve this fate? Well, probably. He was a dictator to his people, and exiled Wilbur and Tommy. 

But did Tubbo want to be the reason for his downfall?

Sure, it was selfish, and he probably shouldn't be thinking like that, but looking over the festivities and games going on currently, did he want these innocent people to die in the crossfire? All these lives wasted because of an attempt to remove a higher power.

And then he looked at Schlatt, who sometimes genuinely seemed concerned or worried for him, who sometimes didn't seem so evil as he really was. Could he do it? Could he bloody his hands with all of these lives?

So, Tubbo made his choice.

With a shaky hand, he erased the line.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is a "yes-man" as Wilbur referred to it, I can relate to how Tubbo and Technoblade might've felt during that stream, so I wanted to write about it! I think its interesting to see how their perspectives differed, and how similar they were. I did another drabble on Technoblade during the execution, go check it out!


End file.
